1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and like apparatus of the kind utilizing an elliptic trammel type linkage or "ellipsograph" mechanism for converting the reciprocating motion of one or more pistons into rotational motion of an output element.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
As is well known, conventional internal combustion engines utilize piston rod and crank mechanisms for converting the reciprocating motion of the pistons into rotational motion of an output shaft. Such conventional mechanisms have certain drawbacks. For example, the piston and cylinder wall surfaces wear substantially as a result of side thrust forces. These side forces may also cause significant power losses due to friction. Piston/cylinder mismatches may also cause jamming of the pistons. Moreover, these conventional engines often lack appropriate balancing means, so that non-balanced, secondary inertial forces constrain the angular velocity of the output shaft thereby limiting increases in power output. Still further, conventional crankshafts tend to be massive, reflecting the strength that is built into them in order to handle full output torque. Durability is sometimes compromised because of insufficient lubrication of the pistons working in a high-temperature environment.
A known alternative to the conventional piston rod and crank mechanism is based on the elliptic trammel linkage, or "ellipsograph" mechanism. However, the efficiency, piston stroke, piston speed, power output and life of many of these engine designs are limited and they tend to be large, heavy and subject to jamming. In some cases, the side loads imposed on the pistons are such that there is an unacceptable degree of piston and cylinder wear. Other known engines employing the ellipsograph principle fail to provide any balancing means to compensate for inertial forces and other dynamic unbalancing loads.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine or like apparatus which produces more power and operates more efficiently.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine or like apparatus which reduces piston and cylinder wear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine or like apparatus which is durable, has a long service life and has superior reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine or like apparatus providing smooth, quiet operation across a broad range of operating speeds and loads.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine or like apparatus which is compact and which can be manufactured easily and inexpensively.